She Never Let Go
by ThePotterGeek
Summary: Will can't sleep, but an amazing discovery on his part leads to his peace of mind. Post DMC, AU. Oneshot. My first Pirates fic, so be nice!


**I know, I know. You're all (or most of you, anyway) saying "Why is she doing oneshots when she should be updating? Well, I was lying in bed last night when a plot gerbil hit me in the face with its water dish. So I had to write it down. Short and sweet. **_**I**_** like it, if it means anything to you. Set right After DMC. SPOILER WARNING!**

Will Turner couldn't sleep. After seeing Elizabeth kissing Jack, then Jack being killed, his thoughts were almost more than he could take. Then Barbossa had to come back, and what was whirling through the young man's head was unbearable.

He had thought Elizabeth loved him. He had thought Jack would have lived much longer. He never would have thought that Jack would sink to the bottom of the ocean, (or rather, the bottom of the kraken's stomach) and he also had thought Barbossa was dead. Which he had been, until Tia Daalma brought him back for this mission. The mission to save the man who Will wasn't sure whether he hated or liked.

Since there was no way of him going to sleep, he walked to Elizabeth's room. She was in a deep sleep, on her side, her head resting on her arm which was stretched out towards him. He sat on the chair he had pulled up beside her bed, staring at her. Her lips were partly opened, and her honey-colored curls were falling around her face and shoulders. He looked at her hand, so close to him. He had the urge to hold it, but he stopped himself. The very fact that she loved Jack and not him held him back. It didn't seem right. That was what he had been like before pirates came into their lives. There were many opportunities to be with her, to tell her how he felt, but he had never taken them. He had been a little distant from her since her fourteenth birthday, when Governor Swann had told him it was not proper for him and Elizabeth to be friends.

Her hand pulled back in towards her head. Then she was snatched away by first Norrington, then pirates, farther and farther away from him. He didn't take the opportunities, and they might never be made again.

Then her hand stretched back towards him. This time he took it without hesitation. They had come back to Port Royal, and he took the opportunity, and held it fast. She had held on too, but that would soon change. She had fallen in love with, and kissed, Jack, therefore pulling away from him, even though he had held on so hard.

There was one problem with these thoughts. His thoughts had been provoked by her hand, which was still clasped tightly in his own. She hadn't pulled away to tempt that thought.

His thoughts turned to Elizabeth and Jack. It killed him to know she didn't love him anymore, but if she loved Jack, Will would do anything to get him back for her.

_I can't believe he elected to stay behind,_ he thought, _It was a noble thing to do, and since when has Jack been noble . . .?_

Then it hit him. Jack hadn't been noble at all. He was a good man, but he was still a pirate. She had been holding something before he saw them kissing. He strained, trying to remember.

A chain. She had been holding a very small chain. She had chained Captain Jack Sparrow to a ship condemned to sink. To save the whole crew. _She_ had been the noble one. And now she thought he hated her. And she was probably feeling horrible about killing him. And he was acting horrible to her.

As he thought about this, he was unknowingly squeezing Elizabeth's hand constantly harder. The pressure on her hand was great enough to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw it was still dark. Her eyes adjusted and she saw Will. Her face changed to hurt and apology when she saw who it was. He had noticed she woke up, and she started to speak.

"Will, I'm so sorry, I chained him to the ship, I-"

He put a finger to her lips. "I know," he whispered. Then he kissed her tenderly, and the world shrunk until there was only the two of them. To hell with propriety.

Will finally broke the kiss. "It's very late, and we need to sleep," he said. He kissed her once more, then left.

He walked back to his room, and he realized one thing before sleep claimed him: she never let go after all.

**Did you like? Click that little lavender-gray box and tell me what you think! Please? With... uhh... a pencil on top? ( I know, I suck...)**


End file.
